Sometimes it isn't everything
by ScarletAndGold13
Summary: Finn, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Maybeck are not DHIs they are normal eighth graders who deal with different things in their personal life. No one likes their status on the social pyramid and would do anything to switch. Hmmmm
1. Finn and Charlene

Finn is an average fourteen year old boy. Not extremely popular, but not unpopular. He was on the football team and got good grades most of the time. He gets most of his popularity by dating his girlfriend named Amanda who is super popular and bratty.

Sometimes average isn't everything.

Philby isn't the most popular person at his middle school. He is considered a, well dork. He is Super smart with technology and gets straight A's.

Sometimes being smart isn't everything.

Charlene is the most popular girl in school without even trying because of her natural beauty. All of the guys like her and all of the girls want to be her. It is everything to be one of Charlene's friends.

Sometimes popular isn't everything.

Maybeck is effortlessly popular with the girls. He tends to swear much more than the average 14 year old and is a B/C student. Likes to work alone and acts before he speaks.

Sometimes independent isn't everything.

Willa is the not-so-popular eighth grader who has different hobbies than most 14 year old girls. She does archery and is very good at it. Willa is also an animal lover to the extreme.

Sometimes being smart isn't everything.

Finn P.O.V

"Come on baby! We're gonna be late for school and I want to show all of the girls my new shoes!" Cried my girlfriend Amanda. Amanda is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and she is mega popular which is definitely a plus! "Alright, I'm coming let me grab my backpack," I replied placing a kiss on her cheek.

We walked out to the bus stop that we share with another private school that I forgot the name of. We went to sit in the very back seat that we usually always sit in. Today I got the aisle seat. I had my arm slung around Amanda's shoulder and I was listening to my IPod when a girl from the other middle school got on the bus and was she hot! She was wearing a black dress with a light pink cardigan and she was talking on her cell phone. Her and a brunette girl, I'm guessing her friend, sat in the seat across the aisle from me. She said to the phone, "hang on" She glanced at me and smiled. "Is this seat taken?"

"Uh, no. It's empty."

"Thanks."

She sat down next to her friend then 'SNAP!' Amanda was snapping her fingers in front of my face looking angry. "I was just looking at how ugly she was," I whispered to Amanda.

"Charlene," The girl complained, "You will make cheer captain this year and I am sure of it!"

I was now on a mission to find this Charlene girl.

Charlene P.O.V

I walked to the cafeteria to my usual lunch table with my best friends Liz and Rachel. While Rachel was rambling about how a guy she didn't know at the mall asked her out while Liz was applying some more lip gloss on her pale lips. I was fixing my hair that I had curled this morning. While I put my crystal headband back into place I felt Liz nudge me in the ribcage. I shot her a questioning look but I followed her stare to the new boy at our school. He looked, I don't know, sort of cute?

He stared at me, winked, and continued walking down the hall. I looked down at my black dress with a light pink cardigan.(A/N: on my profile) I turned to Liz and Rachel, "Let's go to the café."(A/N: They go to a rich private school where they can wear their own clothes) We went down and sat at our usual table by the windows until Liz said, "Did you see what Jessica Parks was wearing today? Ew! It was so awful I thought I might see my breakfast again!"

Rachel replied, "I didn't see her outfit, but I absolutely love Taylor's heels today! Oh my fashion gods they were to die for!"

"Well I saw Jessica's outfit today and it was awful! Though, I never saw Taylor's shoes," I replied.

But they both have already moved on.

"Did you see the new kid? I think someone told me his name was Freddy," said Rachel.

"Oh I did! He was gorgeous," I said not really knowing what I said, I just said it without any hesitation.

"You should totally go out with him!" Both girls said together.

"I don't know, maybe, who knows?" I said hoping that what the girls said was true.


	2. Philby and Willa

Okay, don't kill me! I made a mistake it the beginning both Philby and Willa's thingy! Oh and I didn't get time to post Charlene's outfit on my profile yet…

Oh yeah and it's a Friday and I have ABSOLUTELY no plans so here I am. -_- I have fake nails on so try to ignore all the typos in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Though if Finn was real I would want to own him….jk XD

…...

Philby sat upright in his bed. He had just awoken from a very err- disturbing dream. He looked up at his alarm clock that read 5:24 am. 'I should be getting ready now' he thought as he yawned. He jumped in the shower, pulled on his clothes, kissed his mother, and ran to catch the bus.

He sat alone near the middle as usual, being the lowest of the social pyramid at his school. A girl he didn't recognize who had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes came running to the bus, said some words to the driver, and came to find a seat.

'Please pass me, please pass me' he thought as she walked past his seat.

"Can I sit here? There aren't any more seats and I'm new…" She drifted off mid-sentence and looked at Philby.

"Uh, sure."

They sat in an awkward silence for a good three minutes, not that he was counting or anything.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself," She looked panicked, "I'm new here, my name is Isabella but, please call me Willa. We just moved here from New York."

"I'm Dell, But call me Philby. That's my last name. So why did you move?"

"Well then, Philby we moved because of my dad's job. Ugh we move all the time and it drives me insane!"

"That must suck. Anyway let me see your schedule and see if we have any classes together."

Willa handed me her schedule and I was surprised that we had every subject together except or exploratory. She had art and I had band, but those rooms were next to each other. Our bus arrived at school and I said to Willa "Follow me."

I led her to the office so she could get all of the new student crap situated. I walked to homeroom and stopped by my locker. I picked up my science textbook, composition book, and binder.

"Okay class! Who can tell me what the definition of Nuclear energy?"

My hand shot up.

"Philby," Mrs. Freeman called on me.

"The energy that comes from changes in the nucleus!"  
>"Very good."<p>

The rest of class was pretty much a blur, I read my textbooks the night before school starts and I can remember pretty much anything. It turns out that Willa only had three classes with me, so when it was time for lunch she came in with a group of girls. She said something to them and walked over to me, I was sitting alone.

"Hey," She said as she sat down.

"Don't' you want to sit with your friends?" I asked.

"But you are my friend. My best friend." She replied

Right then I knew I was completely head over heels in love with my best friend.

…

Okay, sorry I didn't update sooner! We had exams this week and piles of homework! It's really short because I was getting bored with this chapter. I think I will do Maybeck's chapter and then back to Finn… and so on. I think this will be the order.

Finn

Charlene

Philby

Willa

Maybeck

Not sure though… Anyways review!


End file.
